1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a traffic indicator for an automobile, and more particularly to an electronic traffic indicator which does not require a switch lever.
2. Prior Art
In the last several years, there has been a strong demand for safety for passengers in case of traffic accidents. For this purpose, there have been made a number of proposals such as a seatbelt and an air-bag to prevent a passenger from crashing into a steering wheel. In addition to those proposals, a consideration has been given to render the structure of the steering wheel flexible. Further, it is also suggested that all the projections extending inwardly from the automobile body, such as a switch lever for a traffic indicator. The switch lever for a traffic indicator provides the biggest problem to shift all the switches from the steering column to some other area of the automobile. In other words, the switch lever constitutes a right-left switch such that the switch is automatically cancelled by the rotation of the steering, which makes it difficult to shift the lever away from the steering column.